


Lost Boy

by thehelldoievenputhere



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Gen, Harry is a lost boy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: One day in Neverland, Harry flew away with Peter Pan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sniffled, but he didn't cry. It was only ever worse if he cried. Dad never liked him crying. He said it was 'unbefitting of a child of a pirate of such stature as myself'. It was usually followed by nine tails, unless something happened and he was called away to go do... something. Normally it was something to do with Peter Pan. That was what had happened this time, again.

Harry sniffled again. He didn't get why Peter Pan was so important that Dad forgot about him. It had been ages. He was _hungry_. He wiped his face with a sleeve—not because he was crying. He had a runny nose. He didn't cry. He _didn't_.

He heard a scuffling sound on deck. He stood, not wanting to make Dad angrier than he was. He was always angry after Peter Pan. The door opened, and Harry tensed.

Instead of Dad, though, it was a boy? Who looked confused at Harry. Harry felt the same way. Who was this boy?

"Who are you?" The boy straightened, chest puffing out, cocky smirk dancing across his face.

"Peter Pan!" Harry gasped. "Who are _you_?"

"I'm Harry. Why doesn't Dad like you?"

"Who's your Dad?"

"He's the Captain."

"Hook?"

"Ye-s. He doesn't like you." Peter Pan crossed his arms.

"I don't like _him_." He pouted. "He always gets away on my adventures." Harry perked up.

"You have adventures? I've never been on an adventure!"

"What?" Peter Pan looked horrified. " _Never_?" He straightened aggain. "You can come with me! I'll take you on an adventure!"

"Really? I can go on an adventure?"

"Of course! You just need to fly. Tink!" A white light flew out of a drawer. Peter grabbed it and shook the fairy—her over Harry. "Faith, trust, and pixie dust!" Harry gasped as he began to float.

"I can fly! I can fly!"

"You can fly!" Peter ran out the door "Come on! Let's go on an adventure!" Harry followed him out, and to adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry spent years with Peter, going on almost non-stop adventures and playing pretend. He loved it. He loved it most when they fought the pirates—there was just something so satisfying about it, and whenever Peter bested Captain Hook, there was something inside him that screamed _Ha! That's how it feels!_

But it had been years, and Harry was a little confused. Didn't he used to have to look up at Peter to see his face?

Was he—was he _growing up_?

He couldn't grow up—he swore to Peter not to, and he couldn't break a promise to Peter, especially not one as important as an oath. He didn't want to grow up.

He kept quiet.

Luckily, Peter was distracted with his Wendy. She told them stories, about mother and father, especially John and Michael. The other Lost Boys often spoke about mother—sometimes meaning Wendy, sometimes not—but to Harry, the word just felt empty.

The word _father_ , on the other hand, made him shiver. It was a full-body shudder that he felt only when Captain Hook and his pirates triumphed over Peter and his Lost Boys. He didn't understand why.

Then came Peter's scoffing about mothers, and Wendy and the other Lost Boys threw themselves into a tizzy, deciding to leave. Harry was a Lost Boy _and_ he was growing up, so he went with them. (He'd seen other Lost Boys before him start to grow up, and once Peter noticed, he'd never see them again. Harry didn't know why none of the others seemed to remember them, but he did. So, he left with them.)

Only for them all to be captured by Capain Hook.

* * *

Harry's heart beat wildly in his chest, straining againt the ropes which bound him to the mast. The longer Captain Hook spoke, the sicker he felt. He could finally name what he felt when they lost to the pirates—fear. He was terrified.

Then Peter came a-ticking.

He freed them and then, once again, they fought the pirates. Then Peter kicked Captain Hook to the crocodile, and they had won. But Harry remained out of sight, hidden, for he knew Peter's memory wasn't the best and perhaps, this would be when he saw Harry as grown and would mistake him for a pirate, and for, as he saw Captain Hook fall overboard, he remembered. He remembered why he was so terrified. He remembered where he met Peter. _He remembered who his father was_.

He remained hidden as Wendy rushed Peter and the Lost Boys off to bed, and then, when they had all fallen asleep, he disappeared into thhe dark of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime after the defeat of Captain Hook, Neverland started to feel off. It was a gradual thing, but soon it started to fall apart in very noticable ways.

Harry was by himself now, and no longer beholden to Peter's whims, so he noticed as more and more things started to degrade. It was small at first. His flight faltering, but he thought, perhaps it was not being with Peter, or perhaps it was because he was growing up. But then it was more—fewer fairies, no more mermaids, the Never Bird's nest being a _nest_ —and then, Peter disappeared.

And it was only the beginning of the end for Neverland.


	4. Chapter 4

Once upon a time, long, long ago, 20 years ago, Belle married Beast in front of 6000 or whatever people. And then instead of going on a honeymoon, Beast united all the kingdoms and got elected King. _Selfish_. He rounded up all the villains and the sidekicks and any criminals who didn't marry royalty and chucked them to the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. No magic inside at all. No way off.

Until Prince Beastie decided to take four VKs off and give them a free ride to Auradon. They defeated a dragon and then they forgot all about the Isle, and Mal basically became Queen-in-training.

Then she came back to the Isle. And Prince Beastie followed her. Thet'd kidnapped him, the pirates, but then the VKs cheated and got him back, disappearing off to Auradon with him. But not before Uma snuck out after them. She put a love spell on the Baby Beastie, but then Mal and her Vks made a scene and Uma had to run. She was out there, now. He knew it. Waiting and trying to find a way back, or out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these chapters are so short:/


End file.
